Obsessions
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Maes, Winry… Todos! Serie de fics en primera persona con distintos pairings. ¿No está tu favorito? Sigue leyendo, quizás el próximo sea dedicado a tu “One True Pairing”. Het, yaoi, lime, lemon dependiendo del pairing.
1. Elricest Ed's side

_**Obsessions**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

El presente fanfic será una serie de escritos en primera persona, siguiendo una estructura común y tratando distintas parejas, me explico: por ejemplo el primer capítulo es un Elricest en el que Ed describe sus sentimientos por Al, el siguiente puede ser un RoyAi con Roy hablando de Riza, luego podría repetir RoyAi para poner los sentimientos de Riza, etc. Así es que no tiene un pairing fijo ni los capítulos están enlazados, así es que si no te gusta un pairing simplemente no lees ese capítulo. Las advertencias por lo tanto serán para cada uno de los episodios.

En este capítulo: Elricest, yaoi, lime, Armor!Al. Si no te agrada, espera al próximo capítulo por si te gusta la pareja que viene :P

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Elricest ~Edward's version~**_

No tengo idea de cómo empezó esto

Pero pensé que tenía la situación bajo control.

No quería ser el que provocase una pelea

O ser la causa de una separación.

Así es que nunca imaginé que tú darías el primer paso

Paralizándome, tocándome, escucharte decir "te amo".

Nunca me ha importado el mundo exterior

Porque para mi tú eres todo

Aún cuando pensaba que sería imposible acercarme más

Y que tendría que amarte en secreto

Demostraría mi amor haciendo absolutamente todo por ti

Sin importar nada más que tu felicidad.

Siempre has sido la obsesión de mi vida

Desde que tengo memoria, has sido especial para mi

Por eso es que nunca he querido lastimarte

Aún si hubieses amado a otra persona

Si hubieses sido feliz, por mí no hubiese importado

Aunque mi corazón sangrase de dolor por no besarte

Sabría que aún serías mi hermano

Y que de alguna forma aún te tendría.

Quiero devolverte aquello que perdiste por mi culpa

Por ahora, aunque tu cuerpo sea una armadura,

El frío metal que encierra tu alma es todo para mi

Cuando nos ocultamos tras la puerta de la habitación

Creando nuestro propio universo privado

Tu contacto me hace temblar, más de excitación que de frío

Que no daría por tu cuerpo humano entre mis brazos

Pero esperaré, mientras tanto me desnudas

Rozando suavemente mi piel, con deseo.

Los susurros en medio de la noche

Diciendo "te amo" son limitados para expresar lo que siento

No hay palabra alguna que me permita decirte con certeza

La magnitud de este sentimiento

Que me desborda y es más poderoso que yo

Al punto de llevarme al límite entre la vida y la muerte con sólo una caricia

Tu obsesión, escuchar mis susurros

Que a nadie más podría dedicar

Porque este es el tipo de amor que hace que mi corazón

Dependa completamente del tuyo

A tal punto que me considero de tu completa propiedad

Y dispuesto a hacer lo que tú desees conmigo

Porque al ser éste un amor correspondido

Mi confianza en ti es absoluta

En pocas palabras, la obsesión es nuestra,

Obsesión compartida, no un simple juego

Sino un lazo fuerte que nada en el mundo podrá destruir

Cualquiera puede decir "te amo"

Y soltar alguna que otra promesa

Pero esto, lo que ambos sentimos nunca será traicionado

Porque más que un simple amor,

Es una unión de almas, sin círculo de transmutación.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Espero que esta idea les agrade, si gustan pueden dejar sus sugerencias de pareja con un review (jeje), eso sí no me pidan cosas muy difíciles, ya que prefiero las parejas en las que se da al menos una mínima probabilidad de ser posibles. Puede ser het o yaoi, yuri también si encuentran alguna, porque lo que es yo todavía ando buscando T_T.

Por cierto, este fic está basado en la canción "obsessions" de Bee Gees. Me inspiro en la letra y en la melodía para expresar las cosas, en realidad es muy adecuada para cualquier pairing, es por eso que me nació esta idea :)

Reviews para Inugami pleez!


	2. RoyAi Roy's side

_**Obsessions**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

En este capítulo: RoyAi, lime.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**RoyAi ~Roy's version~**_

A veces despierto en medio de la noche

Y pienso que la calidez a mi lado no es tuya

Soy quién decidió esto, es verdad

Pero he perdido mi alma en el proceso

Aún no me siento listo para obtener más

Ni pienso que lo merezca aún

Es por eso que las palabras se han quedado atoradas en mi garganta

La verdad es que mi corazón anhela estar a tu lado

Pero no tengo el valor para decírtelo

Porque hasta no ser digno de ti

Negaré este amor para no arriesgarte

Nadie creería de mí lo que siento

Cada noche es por ti por quién lloro

Es una más de todas mis obsesiones

Pero no la menos importante

No soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos

Si llego a pensar en ti de esta forma tan secreta

Yo sé que dentro de tu corazón existe un espacio para mí

Pero tampoco quieres intentarlo en este momento

Es tu lealtad la que te detiene

El conflicto entre tu amor al deber y tu amor a este hombre

Deslizaría mis manos por ese suave pecho

Recorrería tu cuerpo con mis besos

Te demostraría la pasión que con nadie más he compartido

Déjame entrar en tu mundo y cierra la puerta

Hasta que el amanecer nos cubra con su manto

Viviría en ti eternamente

Dejando que seas quién provoque en mí la lujuria

Aunque mi último deseo sería tan sólo un beso

Si me necesitas, ahí estaré

No necesitas rogarme para hacer lo que me pidas

He soñado miles de veces con perderme en tu calidez

Aún cuando todavía soy un inútil

Que no se atreve a decirte "te amo"

Que no se arriesga a dar un primer paso

Incluso si de ello dependiera mi vida

Sólo una más de mis obsesiones

Que en nadie más podría encontrar

Porque la calidez que me rodea en este momento

No es tuya, no hace que el corazón se vuelva dulce

No hace que me desespere por esa sensación

No es algo por lo que valga la pena luchar

Ni algo por lo que valga la pena continuar

Nada más que un juego sin sentido

Sólo para satisfacer a otra persona ajena a mí

Sólo tú, aquella única obsesión

Porque nunca dejarías que te tratara como a un juguete

Porque tu fuerza es tu mayor belleza

A diferencia de muchas otras

Que ven sólo el exterior

Tu mirada se adentra en lo profundo

Buscando la verdad escondida

Sabes lo que en realidad siento, sabes lo que haría por ti

Y cuando sea yo tu única obsesión

Será el día en que mi felicidad sea completa

Aquella que hace sentir la fuerza de la vida en pleno

Que hace ser al sol más brillante

Y a las flores más hermosas por una sola razón

Mientras avanzo hacia ti decidido a alcanzarte

Sabiendo que tu sinceridad es tan pura

Cuando de amar se trata.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Ahhh, RoyAi. Me gusta esta pareja, porque es en la que el bastardo del coronel se muestra más como es en realidad; y porque digan lo que digan Riza es la que manda, aún cuando finalmente Roy consiga verla con minifalda, jeje…

Reviews para Inugami pleez!


	3. EdoWin Ed's side

_**Obsessions**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

En este capítulo: A pedido del público, EdoWin, insinuación de lemon.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**EdoWin ~ Edward's version~**_

Si miro al cielo nocturno cuando pienso en ti

No quiero reconocerlo, pero

En mi alma, quiero encontrar esa luz

Más que eso, a ti que eres mi única estrella

La que me guiará a casa una vez que todo termine

Mientras recuerdo cada gesto, palabra y caricia

Que compartimos aquella última vez

Sí, estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti

Pero no quiero reconocerlo ante nadie

Simplemente para no acercarme más

Debo negar este amor

Porque quiero protegerte y no dejar que sufras por mi culpa

Aunque por dentro mi corazón clame por tenerte

Porqué tenías que convertirte en una obsesión?

Desde siempre fuiste algo especial, pero

Temo que esta situación acabe lastimándote.

Como la brisa del atardecer, dorada y cálida

Juegas con mi cabello, luego rozas mis mejillas

No sé de donde saco tal delicadeza

Que respondo besándote suavemente, con todo mi amor.

Suaves son las curvas que forman tu cuerpo

Dulce la esencia que proviene de ti

En mi triste historia, mi consuelo eres tú

Recibiéndome en tu interior, rodeándome con tus brazos

Mientras la noche nos ampara

Extraño tanto ese calor a mi lado

Cada vez que nos separamos, aunque sea por un momento

Lo único que deseo es regresar

Pídeme lo que quieras, y lo haré

Aunque ahora me pides que no me detenga

todavía temo hacerte daño

No me arriesgo, pero con un beso

Me dices que confiamos el uno en el otro,

Y es tu amor el que me da el coraje para seguir

Es posible que sea una obsesión

Es algo que no puedo definir

Es el tipo de sentimiento que hace

Que nos obsesionemos el uno con el otro

Aunque parece una discusión

Es más bien otro de nuestros juegos

Sé que nunca serás desleal

Porque realmente me amas

Sí, definitivamente eres una obsesión

Pero no un simple juguete

No quisiera lastimar nunca

Ese hermoso corazón, mi bella niña

Aunque me permita ser indiscreto

Y acercarme con segundas intenciones

Es parte de mi forma de demostrarte que te amo

Y que eres la única que ocupa mi corazón

Obsesión quizás, pero qué dulce

Es el contacto que en ningún otro lugar encontraré

Sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío

Saberme obsesionado contigo

Lucharé por ti hasta alcanzarte

Hasta que la felicidad sea completa

Porque te lo prometo esta noche

Para que sepas que te amo.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Pensé que se me haría más difícil, pero por esas cosas de la vida me resultó menos complidado de lo que esperaba.

_Review reply!_

: Debo decir que EdoWin no es uno de mis pairings favoritos, porque los veo más como hermanos que otra cosa. Lo curioso es que los fanarts con ellos dos sí me gustan XD, a mí no más me pasan estas cosas. Aún así, de vez en cuando me gusta variar y espero que este intento de songfic con esta pareja te haya gustado y a ls fans de la pareja (aunque la verdad es que se ven tiernos los dos juntos :3)

Por cierto, ya salió el primer trailer de la nueva serie de Fullmetal Alchemist, así es que búsquenlo :)

Reviews pleez!


	4. RoyEd Roy's Side

_**Obsessions**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

En este capítulo: Servido un RoyEd, consumir con precaución puesto es yaoi y lemon. No me hago responsable por la adicción que pueda provocar su consumo frecuente.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**RoyEd ~ Roy's version~**_

En la oscuridad de la noche

Veo los ojos dorados que me hacen perder el control

No quisiera discutir contigo

Pero ver el fuego de tu alma

Reflejado en esos orbes ambarinos

Es algo que empecé a anhelar

Desde la primera vez que los vi

Amor? Sí, precisamente es eso

Pero no niego que también es deseo

De tocar ese cuerpo, de llegar a tu alma

Quizás debamos mantenerlo en secreto

Pero no puedo resistir un minuto más

De tener que verte y no tocarte

Es una obsesión innegable

Aunque creas que sólo juego contigo

La verdad es que no quisiera hacerte daño.

Eres distinto a las demás personas

Eres libre, y tu forma de demostrarlo

Es a través de tu rebeldía

Pero que sin embargo oculta

Un corazón lo suficientemente puro para amar

Quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios

Quiero tener lo más íntimo de ti

Y me alegra saber que soy el único

Que conoce tu forma de ser tras cerrar la puerta

De la habitación que nos cobija durante la noche

Mi vida daría por ti si me lo pidieras

Esperaría por ti, aunque te fueras lejos

Porque sé que volverás

Estaré cerca si me necesitas

Me iré si me lo pides

Tus deseos son órdenes para mi

Porque tienes el valor de reconocer tus sentimientos

De enfrentarte al mundo sin temor

y de seguir adelante a pesar de todo

Obsesionado con tu cuerpo

Uno que jamás encontraré en otro lugar

Carne contra metal, contrastes sensuales

Que han causado esta obsesión por ti

Cicatrices de batalla, músculos marcados

Movimientos juguetones, caricias sensuales

Demasiado hermoso, dorado y cálido

Plateado y frío, así eres tú.

Otra obsesión más es tu carácter

Tan contrastante como tu cuerpo

Quiero conocer cada uno de tus gestos

Oír cada una de las palabras

Que de esos labios pronuncias

Desafiante, o insinuante

Pero siempre fiel a los sentimientos

Que tu corazón oculta en su interior

Esta noche en que mi obsesión está conmigo

Nada más podría desear

Esta es la forma en que siempre quiero estar

Si quieres compartir esta obsesión conmigo

Lucharemos juntos, avanzaremos juntos

Desafiaremos juntos este cruel mundo

Porque sólo tú puedes atar con dulces cadenas

El corazón herido que poseo.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Hola a todos de nuevo.

Me costó un poco hacer esta versión. Una porque trato de que cada capítulo sea diferente, exprese cosas distintas (aunque todas hablen de un amor con algún grado de obsesión) y porque no he estado de muy buen ánimo ni bien de salud. Si bien el RoyEd no es una de mis OTP, el leer tanto fic y doujinshi de estos dos a ratos hace que considere la idea de que ambos están "destinados a ser"… Aunque para mí Elricest sea la verdad absoluta, al menos en el anime :P

Reviews para Inugami pleez!


End file.
